


To My Dearest

by toothIess



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, It's mainly Korra's thoughts about her feelings, Korra is at the South Pole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: While Korra is rehabilitating after her encounter with the Red Lotus she comes to the realisation about her true feelings when she receives a letter from Asami Sato





	To My Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> This is no fluff it's basically Korra coming to terms with her feelings

Korra’s glaze lingered to the pile of letters that kept growing as the time past. Almost every week she received at least one letter from one of her friends. She had never really found the courage to write back to any of them, and instead would read all of their letters whenever she was lying in her bed at the South Pole during the evenings. That was all that she ever did.

It seemed that all of her friends had slowly moved on with their lives after Korra had left Republic City and she couldn’t blame them. Why on earth would they wait for someone who might not ever recover? They all deserved much better than that.

That was why Korra decided that there was nothing that she could possibly tell them about her recovery with Katara. She had been here for more than a year and she still hadn’t been able to walk more than a few steps at the time. That wouldn’t be the news that any of her friends were waiting to hear. They needed to know that their friend was her usual self again despite with everything that was going on. Only Korra felt anything like herself. Not after Zaheer had done to her. She didn’t feel like the avatar at all.

If her recovery wasn’t going to progress with a rapid pace there was a very high chance that Korra had to stay here at the South Pole for an unknown time. She wasn’t regaining any of her strength back so far and according to Katara it would return to her if Korra would remain patience. There was no way that Korra could find any patience while she spend her days wasting away in a wheelchair while Katara would make her do the same walking exercises every single day and it drained all of Korra’s energy and her will to keep fighting.

Korra was honestly washing in self pity the longer that she stayed here, but there was no way that Katara or her parents would allow her to leave the South Pole before she would be able to at least walk by herself and Korra was still far away from achieving that. Her only trusted companion that had been comforting here had been Naga and her mother.

The avatar let out another sigh and tried to focus on something else. That was why she picked up a letter from another pile which was filled with letters from Asami. With slightly shaking hands she read the latest letter that she had received from her.

" _Dear Korra, I miss you. It’s not the same in Republic City without you. How are you feeling? Things are going well here. I just got a big contract to help redesign the city’s infrastructure, so I’ll be keeping pretty busy for a while._ "

Korra swallowed heavily as she lowered the letter. She could still remember how Asami had suggested that she would gladly accompany Korra during her recovery at the South Pole so that she wouldn’t have to do this all by herself, and a part of Korra hated herself for turning that offer down. But Korra knew that Asami deserved better than traveling with her to the other side of the world for who knows how long. Korra wasn’t selfish enough to make Asami give up on everything that she knew for her sake. The young woman had a company to run after all.  
One thing that Korra knew for certain was that she missed Asami the most out of everyone. Throughout the last few years the two of them had been insanely close as trusted friends, but after everything that had happened with the Red Lotus the two women had been driven even closer which had made Korra realize that her feelings for Asami were anything but platonic.

The way that her heart beat had increased by simply thinking about the black haired women confirmed that.

By staying her to work on her recovery had given Korra plenty of time to ponder about her feelings and she knew that she wasn’t just infatuated with Asami. There was a fierce unyielding love inside of Korra that told her otherwise.

She was in love with Asami Sato.

That was another reason why Korra had been absolutely terrified to reply to the woman that she trusted more than anyone, because there was also a strong fear of being rejected. Korra wasn’t sure if she would able to deal with being turned down. That was why she was determined to never let Asami know how she truly felt about her and would prevent herself any potential heartbreak. It was the safest outcome for everyone.

She owed it to Asami to write her back. She had aided Korra through so much during the time that they had gotten to know each other. And if their roles had been reversed Korra would’ve loved it if Asami would keep her updated about her recovery and everything that was going on her life as well. She wasn’t that cruel that she would keep Asami entirely in the dark.

Korra let out a sigh. "You are such a fool in love, Korra," she muttered to herself as she pushed her wheelchair over to the desk in the corner of the small room. There was plenty of empty papers which her mother had left for her. With rather shaking fingers Korra slowly began to write a letter back.

" _Dear, Asami, ..._."


End file.
